


If We Can Be Born Again

by Pompomchan



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Android AU, Androids, College AU, Cussing, High School AU, Holding Hands, I'm the king of AUs, Kid-fic, Love Letters, M/M, Sexual Themes, Slight Smut, So many AUs, Some minor character death, Underage Drinking, WW II AU, but it's not the boys, dried basil? what the hell, how can I kill them?, sexual suggestions, some violence, yay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pompomchan/pseuds/Pompomchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 ways they could have started.<br/>1 way they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Can Be Born Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [n2a0d0i0a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n2a0d0i0a/gifts).



> Phew!! So this thing is finally done after a month! Yay!! Time to rejoice. All thanks to my good readers who keep reading my stuff and keep me in high spirits Hail all of 'em!  
> I hope you guys like this thing. I have never really done a '5 instances thing before', so I don't know if this is okay or what. But at least I like this more than All Fall Down where Ryuuga seems a little OOC to me. But I promise I'll try harder. So. 
> 
> Also, sorry for any typos. Haven't got a beta. But I promise I will rectify them soon.  
> Until then, read on!! XD

_**IF WE CAN BE BORN AGAIN** _

 

(28.11.2015)

 

\-------

 

 

The wings of my tears,

Yearning for a spring where happiness flutters about

Become scattering flower petals, headed for you

Whenever you hear the wind, I will be by your side

 

\-------

 

 

 

1\. October 17, 1944 

 

His hand should not be trembling. But it is. 

 

Far off somewhere, gunshots sound. The stench of blood clogs his nostrils; makes it harder for him to breathe. 

The boy lying near his feet coughs up globs of blood which stain the mud.

"O, onegai…" he pleads, eyes glazed over, hand clutching at his throat to stop the precious life from leaking out. 

 

His hand should not tremble after all that he has done. 

Yet it does. 

Because this is not what he signed up for. 

This is not why he is considered to be the best. 

This is not how he wanted to protect his people. 

But this is also why they have him here. 

 

Even so, his finger doesn't press down on the trigger, gun pointed at the head covered in blonde strands slightly matted with dirty red. 

From somewhere a frail voice tells him that this kid is too young to die. That there is a family waiting for his return. Perhaps a sister sitting by the fire; or a mother praying at a shrine; or a lover underneath a lamppost.

So his finger never presses the trigger. 

Yet a bullet fires and spews brain on the muddy ground.

 

The sudden sound pushes him back with a jerk, causing the breath to get stuck in his throat, knees buckling, about to give out underneath him, before a calloused hand roughly holds him up by the arm and pulls him in the opposite direction. 

And even though his eyes fix on silver threads of hair, the image of a hole drilled through a head never leaves his mind. 

 

So when they have barely entered the log cabin, he finds himself attacking the man in front of him, screaming hysterically - 

"You were not supposed to kill him, bastard!" 

 

His superior dodges the punch aimed at his jaw and knees him in the ribs hard enough to knock the lights out of him. 

He coughs, but doesn't give up, grabbing hold of the other's uniform and finally managing to drive home a punch to the gut. 

 

"He was a child!" he growls, slamming the other man against the wall.

"He was leaking intel to the enemy!" the silver-haired man rages. "Even if you'd let him live, someone would have killed him on knowing!" 

"So you did the honour of taking his life!"

"If I hadn't, then you'd be dead!" 

 

It stops the next hit from connecting and in that tiny moment of uncertainty Ryuuga reverses their positions and hisses - 

"And I don't want you dying on me." 

 

The kiss that connects them is brutal like the both of them, tongues sliding against each other, teeth grinding, lips cutting and bleeding. 

There is that stench of blood in the air again; but for once Kyoya forgets that there is a war waging, that there are nations trying to turn each other to dust, that if he sets foot outside then he'd probably step upon the dead body of a nineteen year old boy, because outside, there wouldn't be this warmth radiating off Ryuuga's body, this heat to ground him, keep him on his toes, keep him sane. 

So he returns this affection with all the sincerity he can fathom before Ryuuga remembers himself and forgets that this exchange ever happened.

 

\---

 

2\. February 28, 2003

 

The bartender is eyeing him. _Eyeing_ him. 

_Him_. Of all people. 

 

"What?" he slurs, downing the shot of whiskey-and-something-something. 

The guy flushes and gives him a sheepish smile, then he turns to serve the other customers. 

 

The music is too loud, bass thumping, almost shaking the walls. 

His head feels full with all of it : the music, the alcohol, the people. Too many people. He feels caged in. 

There is a sour taste in his mouth from the alcohol and it only grows worse when he turns his head around and catches Ryuuga necking some girl, lifting her leg up to wrap around his hips. 

The scene sends a hot wave of jealousy coursing through his veins and he turns his head back. 

 

"Oi!" he hollers at the bartender, pushing the shot glass towards him. The guy comes scurrying to collect it. 

 

Ryuuga has no appreciation for the human body. So it's kind of obvious that he'd be kissing down some random girl's jaw in some random club. 

When he turns his head around again, Ryuuga is grinding up against some hunk in a Hulk tee. 

 

It's a bit laughable, actually. 

Even though they have been roommates for more than three years, he still hasn't been able to figure out if Ryuuga is gay or straight or if he's into both sexes. Or if he just wants a hole to fuck every alternate night. 

The guy has an uncontrollable sex drive. Kyoya had often woken up from his peaceful slumber in the middle of the night because Ryuuga had been jerking off in the bunk below his. And Ryuuga does not have 'quiet' in his dictionary.

Another time he had come across a dildo while dusting their mattresses and hastily thrown it away for fear of where it might have been. 

So Kyoya wonders if Ryuuga will be satisfied with anything that walks (or doesn't). 

Wonders if he will be good enough to rouse that so called appreciation for the human body in Ryuuga.

 

He downs the shot that has just been placed before him and gets up from his seat. 

This is it. 

 

He walks up to the dance floor, standing just behind Ryuuga and pulls the other boy flush against himself by an arm on his waist. 

A lazy smirk stretches Ryuuga's lips and he doesn't even open his eyes to see who it is before he presses their mouths together. 

 

Kyoya feels the air leaving his lungs with the tentative press of their lips and at that exact moment the hunk pulls him up by the collar. This exact moment also brings Ryuuga back to his senses to register what is going on and he delivers a rather loud - "What the fuck, Tategami?!" 

But before a fight can break out, the big guy takes one look at his face and lets go of him, raising his hands between them, palms out. It doesn't take long before he leaves them alone. 

 

"The fuck was that, Tategami?!" Ryuuga hisses, baring his teeth. 

Kyoya pulls him along by the arm and heads towards the exit. 

"You're drunk" he says, slurring himself. 

Outside the club, the air has a slight chill to it. 

"Did not ask ya t'be Prince Charming" Ryuuga grumbles, tipping a little sideways and finally jerking his hand away. 

 

A cab stops in front of them and Kyoya pulls Ryuuga in, giving the cabbie the address to their college dorms. 

All the while until they reach the dorms, Ryuuga keeps mouthing off slangs at him - hissing and spitting constantly - 

"Could-a been fuckin' if ya hadn't been there, fucker!" 

"Sonovabitch! Ya listenin' to me?!" 

"Oi! I'm talking to you!"

"Fuck you, Kyoya! Fuck you ten times over! Hope ya die a motherfuckin' virgin, jackass!"

 

They reach the dorms ten minutes before curfew. 

Ryuuga rushes in as soon as Kyoya unlocks the door and then he registers being pushed against the wall. 

"Fuck you" Ryuuga hisses, grabbing his collar. 

"You were drunk" he says again. 

"And who the fuck asked ya to come save my ass?!" 

"If I hadn't then you'd be lying somewhere raped right now!" 

"That's none of your fuckin' - " 

"Fuck, you're so stubborn!" 

 

With that said, Kyoya grabs Ryuuga's face in his hands and plants a kiss on him. It is awkward at best; a little more to the right and it would have missed the silver-haired boy's lips completely. 

But what Kyoya forgets is that Ryuuga takes an opening whenever he sees one. 

 

The kiss escalates under Ryuuga's careful ministrations and then all of a sudden, nothing remains but the heat, the passion, the need and then years of locked up sexual tension comes crashing in. 

 

Between the two of them, someone pops three buttons on Kyoya's shirt, someone takes off a belt and throws it across the room, someone stumbles onto the lower bunk and someone climbs on top and then there is that mad search for lube and condoms and "I get checked every month, shut up, fucker!" and then there are fingers stretching and heat around a cock and the far away murmur of a voice saying that this should not be happening like this, but… 

 

But

   But 

      But 

 

"Fuck! H-Harder… Fuck! Wanted this… Ah - ! For so long… Kyoya…" 

Kyoya doesn't remember Ryuuga ever turning around to look at him twice, so this must be nothing but a lie. 

Nonetheless, he comes inside Ryuuga with a soundless cry upon hearing this. 

 

 

Later, Kyoya wakes up, not to Ryuuga's vocal jerking off in the lower bunk, but to fingers trailing along his spine. 

The ensuing blush on Ryuuga's face as he looks away is a wordless confession in its own right. 

 

\---

 

3\. November 29, 2025 

 

The letter arrives three weeks before the Christmas holidays - neatly folded and evidently slipped inside his locker through the slits in the metal door. 

 

Ryuuga snorts at the precision with which the two lines have been written - right slanted, a finger's width between any two words and a two-fingered gap between the lines. 

A normal person would not have noticed such details, but Ryuuga has never been normal and there is a fat chance that he'll remain the same in the future. 

 

        _I will not say this again._

_I love you._

 

He tears a small piece of tape from the old roll he still has and sticks the letter on top of his locker door. 

Then he writes in black ink - 

 

**This is not a proper confession.**

 

 - slams the door shut and walks towards the exit. 

 

oo 

 

The next day, the letter is still stuck to his locker door, but with a new line added - 

        _Are you purposely being a dick?_

 

Ryuuga ends up banging his head against the locker at that and everyone stops to look at this show of madness. 

At least now he is confirmed that it's a guy who is probably in love with him. Otherwise which girl would call him a dick and still pay attention to grammar?

He takes out a pen from the side pouch of his backpack and scribbles in blue this time - 

 

**I'm just following the rules to proper wooing.**

 

If his hunch is right, then he will get a reply by the end of the day. Because swear to God, he can recognize that handwriting anywhere. 

 

oo 

 

The end of the day brings him a reply just like he had thought. 

 

        _Are those in that book you picked up from the neighbour's garbage on your way home?_

 

He feels the corners of his lips twitch up into a smile and rubs the pad of his thumb against the paper - it is nothing fancy, just a page torn off from a notebook with creases along the lines it had been folded along. 

He writes down his reply and once again leaves for the exit. 

 

oo 

 

Ryuuga clucks his tongue and waits, hands shoved deep inside his pockets because the sudden drizzle had brought a chill along with itself. 

Nevertheless, he chose to wear his black jeans with the grey tank and his leather jacket. It's a special occasion after all. 

 

When his date arrives at last, Ryuuga greets him with a "bastard" and "what happened to your punctuality shit". 

 

"Nothing" the other boy replies. "Got stuck in a road accident. Some guy ran his car over Yamanaka-san's cat." 

Ryuuga should ask who this Yamanaka-san is, but he doesn't. He is on a date after all. 

They start walking together, but not hand-in-hand, so Ryuuga's fingers twitch for the lack of something to hold onto, which is why he shoves them back into his pockets. 

 

"Where d'you wanna go?" he is asked. 

"The gaming arcade" he replies. 

"Hm. I'm not paying if you lose." 

"Ya don't need to" Ryuuga snaps, waving his fat wallet around. 

 

They (Ryyuga precisely) lose 546¥ on the horse racing game, after which Ryuuga loses his high spirits and they head out towards a local burger joint. 

 

There is some kid's birthday party going on, Ryuuga realizes when he spots the numerous balloons and decorations on the walls. 

They are standing at the ordering area now, squinting at the tiny figures on the menu. There's nothing that he would like to eat, so he huffs and passes the menu back to the green-haired male beside him. 

 

When Ryuuga looks up, the fluorescent lights sting his eyes. 

So he looks back down, only to realize that his right hand is clasped in another left hand, the skin on it slightly more tanned than his. 

Ryyuga remembers that after they left the gaming centre, at some point the other boy had entwined their fingers together. 

 

When he looks up again, the green strands on his partner's head have been painted an ethereal turquoise by the overhead lighting and Ryuuga remembers a creased page torn from a notebook as he holds on to sturdy fingers tighter than before -- 

 

**That's the longest sentence you've ever said, Tategami.**  

 

_Shut up. I will pick you up at seven._

_Kyoya._

 

~ 

 

 

 4. May 12, 1983 

 

His hand is poised just above the trashcan when he notices the other boy. 

 

The momentary discomfort from vivid blue eyes staring back at him causes his hand to knock against the tin and send the day's waste flying, but he is fast enough to pick up the two bigger loaves and run in the opposite direction. 

 

When he escapes into a dark alleyway and the sound of footsteps ceases, the voice comes from somewhere above him - 

"I'd have had it if you weren't there." 

 

The boy jumps and lands on the balls of his feet. 

Ryuuga would have mistaken him for a cat if not for his size. 

"Sure" he replies, tone slightly snide. 

 

The boy scowls at him and it is then that Ryuuga notices the criss-cross scars under his eyes. He wonders what could have happened to give him scars like that. There is always some back-story with the likes of them. 

But this thought gets lost soon enough in the darkness of the alleyway. 

 

The boy simply turns away from him with a purse of his lips and begins to walk towards the other opening of the alleyway. 

 

"Oi!" Ryuuga hollers at the boy. He stops and turns around. 

 

Ryuuga looks at the two loaves of half-burned bread, contemplates for a while, takes the smaller loaf and throws it towards the other boy. 

He catches it with ease, as if this happens with him all the time. 

 

"Kyoya" the boy says. "My name is Kyoya." 

And he turns and starts walking away again. 

 

Ryuuga watches him leave, clutching the bigger loaf to his chest and even though he is only twelve years old and way behind maturity, he knows this is love at first sight. 

 

~

 

5\. March 6, 2097 

 

"Dumbass" Ryuuga curses under his breath, tinkering with a metal plate. 

 

"Maybe some wire broke or something?" Kenta wonders aloud, clipboard in hand and pencil poised over it. 

 

Ryuuga glares at his intern. 

"I've checked him five times already" he huffs, exasperated, fingers carding through his hair. 

He scowls at the unworking android before him. 

"Fuckin' piece of shi -- " 

 

"Sempai…" Yuu drawls from the work table, half sprawled on it from sleep. "Let's do this tomorrow." Yawn. "I think I broke." Yawn. 

 

"No" Ryuuga snaps, walking towards the robot and pushing his glasses up his nose. 

He fixes the metal plate on the robot's back and in a fit of frustration, slaps it hard. 

Almost immediately, the metal man comes alive with a buzzing sound. 

Kenya rejoices with a "Whoopie" which in turn makes Yuu sit up straight to see what the commotion is about. Ryuuga simply walks around to face the android. 

 

Blue glass eyeballs focus on his face and start scanning, irises spinning in opposite directions before coming to a stop. The head cocks to the right and a metallic smile stretches robotic jaws. 

 

"Ry - yu - ga" the android speaks and strangely enough, it sends Ryuuga's heart skipping beats. He wonders if he's going to die here, right after successfully making his masterpiece. 

Behind him, Kenta and Yuu are hugging each other and Kenta comes bouncing towards him with the clipboard. 

 

"Sempai!" Kenta and Yuu squeal in unison. 

"Name him!" Kenta shouts in his ear. "C'mon sempai!" 

Ryuuga raises his eyebrow at his interns but takes the clipboard into his hands nonetheless. 

 

KT25JL07 stares at him quizzically, then says - "Name me, Ryyuga." 

Ryyuga looks down at the sheet of white paper with stats on it and scribbles in his chicken scrawl handwriting --- 

 

_Kyoya_

 

~ 

 

0\. August 20, 2016 

 

He runs his fingers along the line of jars of dried basil and picks one at random and puts it in the cart. 

 

The store is not much crowded today, considering that it's almost the end of the month. 

But this is good. Better even. He doesn't like crowds anyway. Too many people know him in this city; it's annoying at times when someone notices him and shouts his name and all the the heads turn to to look at him and the first thing they see are the scars under his eyes. 

Sometimes he considers going away to some mountainside and living there in a hut. It will probably bring less attention to him. 

 

Kyoya pulls the hood of his jacket over his head and pushes the cart to turn around the corner. 

He almost hits the person standing there, hand on a bottle of shampoo. 

 

"Gomena --" he almost says when he notices strands of silver hair peeking from underneath the hood of a parka. 

Golden eyes look back at him, knocking the air out of his lungs with the widening of his eyes. 

 

His throat feels tight with shock, confusion and a little bit unprecedented anger. 

He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but what comes out is - 

"You're alive." 

 

Ryuuga looks at him with lips pressed tight, puts the bottle of shampoo in the basket he is carrying and then shoves that hand inside a pocket. 

 

'He's changed' is all Kyoya can think. 

 

"W-Why --" he stutters and doesn't know why he is stuttering. 

 

Ryuuga questions him with a raised eyebrow, as if he should know the answer to his question already. 

He does not reply and after too long, Ryuuga says - "I'm going" and starts walking away. 

 

He does not know what compels his feet to move, to follow Ryuuga when he had never before; but he knows that he wants an answer to this anger bubbling within, to the hope swirling inside his stomach. 

That perhaps following Ryuuga will take him to a place he has always wanted and been denied too long. 

 

He does not know where to. 

But he walks nonetheless. 

 

\-------- 

 

How many nights have you wished someone would stay?

Lie awake only hoping they're okay

I never counted all of mine

If I tried, I know it would feel like infinity

 

\--------

 

~ the end ~

 

 

(05.01.2016)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um, the songs I used in this fic (if someone hasn't heard them yet cuz they are like, really popular) are -  
> 1\. "Sakurabito" by SunSet Swish at the beginning.  
> 2\. "Infinity" by One Direction at the end.  
> They kinda gave me the idea for this and helped me complete this thing. Haha. I take so long to finish one-shots. God knows what I'm gonna do with chaptered ones!!


End file.
